Lost But Not Forgtten
by astrogirl13
Summary: After the Battle of Hackham Heath, everything seems to be going great for Crowley and his family but it soon is lost and colored by the dust of old memories. Will his family be forever lost? Can any of it be regained? Read to find out...


A/N: Ello, wonderful fellow fanfic readers. I am back from the dead! I have written one RA story before but sadly never finished. You can see if you go to my profile. I sadly got unmotivated from writing it, especially with its errors, plot holes, etc. It would take time to fix that I sadly do have now. If I was going to fix it, I should have done so back then but life happens. I am sorry for all fans of that story and other stories I have started but never finished. I do endeavor to finish this one. I have put considerable thought into plot, characters, etc. You should see my document for this story! Though I will note besides the start, the plot is only somewhat planned. I will be putting imaginary pen to paper soon to remedy this.

I will go ahead and note an important fact though. I love Ranger's Apprentice in all its glory, but as you can see I WILL be parting ways with canon. So please, if you do not like stories that do so then just go ahead and leave. I do not know how far it will go from it but we will see. If you are still here, then I am glad that you have stuck around. I value constructive criticism and can't wait to read your opinions on my writing style and this story. Please keep the replies constructive though and not demeaning. If I see any replies that are simply insulting me, my work, etc, then I will just ignore you. I hope all of you enjoy this brief prologue that opens the story. Depending on the feedback I get from this, I will keep writing. None or negative feedback will halt my creative processes. I cannot promise new chapters on a certain schedule, but I will try from every two weeks to a month. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

His hazel eyes turn to his wife as she seems to lose her balance in her grief and he catches her with no hesitation. His own eyes start to tear up at the latest news of his missing son. That they lost the trail. That he was forever gone…How could it be? Just a few days ago, he and his wife were sitting in the living room area of their apartment with their young son giggling and playing with his toys in front of the fireplace. The red tints in his hair flaming from the touch of the fire's light as he babbled incoherently in his own language. His wife smiling and not the sobbing wreck she was now. He had also been smiling and cuddling with her on the couch, watching him and glancing at her. The perfect image now broken…maybe forever.

He clenches his teeth as anger surges through him, but still gently holds his love. He repositions her so that she was leaning against him and he rubs her back. Looking at the ranger in his office, his hazel eyes now seem like ice. "Go back and check again! Retrace the kidnapper's steps! Do something! I will not give up on my son."

The young ranger nods and runs out with a yell of "Yes, sir!". Crowley's gaze softens as he looks at Breena. "Breena, my love, we will find him. I swear it. I myself will go out and find him."

She seems to calm for a minute and looks at him with watery, grey pools. "Please, Crowley…I can't stand to lose him…. Not like my father…."

He nods and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Will you be okay here? Would you like me to call Bella to stay with you?"

She manages to stand by herself and pulls out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Yes, please…."

He nods again and goes to suit up then comes back to embrace her. "I will be back as soon as I can."

She returns the embrace. "Please stay safe."

He replies softly, "I promise I will." He tenderly kisses her then slowly let's go, headed for the door. She watches him leave with tears streaking paths down her round face, and he races off to a servant to find Bella and then heads to the stables.

He spends three days and nights retracing the path of his son's kidnapper, but cannot find hide or hair of the woman who took his son. He screams in frustration that he is no closer to finding them, but is forced to give up and heads back to the castle. As days and weeks go by, his wife, Breena, seems to lose interest in most aspects of life as she confines herself to their royal apartment. It gets harder and harder as she loses the will to live, but he valiantly tries to keep her eating and to get out of bed occasionally. Months go by and she has fully withdrawn into herself. Crowley is sent into more despair as she soon passes on from the heartbreak of losing their son. The only things that keep him going is his love for his kingdom, the important duty he has, and his friends which are his remaining family. As years start to go by, he reverts to his happy self but there will always be two pieces missing that had once filled his heart with love and joy.


End file.
